My Boyfriend Is Tengu
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: Summary: Siluman Tengu dan Kitsune saling bermusuhan namun juga bersahabat. Kematian istri siluman gagak membuat keduanya bertarung, dan tersegel selama ribuan tahun. Apakah takdir akan menyatukan cinta mereka? Dan menghapus segala dendam yang ada. Dedicated for #tengukitsunechallenge event by Thanea Zwarte Roos


**Even** **Tengu** **Kitsune** **Challange**

 **My Boyfrend Is** **Tengu**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Story** **by** ® **Thanea** **Zwarte** **Roos**

 **Pairing** : **Sasunaru** **Yaoi**

 **Rate** : **M**

 **Genre** : **Fantasi** , **Romance, action**

 **Warning** : **AU** , **Homo** , **LGBT** , **OOC** , **Typo** , **EBI** **kacau**

 **Summary: Siluman Tengu dan Kitsune saling bermusuhan namun juga bersahabat. Kematian istri siluman gagak membuat keduanya bertarung, dan tersegel selama ribuan tahun. Apakah takdir akan menyatukan cinta mereka? Dan menghapus segala dendam yang ada.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bebasnya Sang Tengu**

 **Tring**

Suara lonceng kuil berbunyi nyaring. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang khusuk berdoa. Mengabaikan hawa dingin musim gugur. Uap putih mengepul di setiap hembusan napasnya, dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangan dikatupkan memohon pada Sang penciptanya.

"Tuhan, tolong jaga keluargaku. Dan tolong izinkan aku lulus masuk test di Universitas Tokyo." pintanya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya penuh harap. "Amin".

Dengan senyum ceria, dia bergegas menuju rumah utama. Tapi langkah kakinya berhenti, tepat didepan sebuah pohon sakura yang paling besar. Sebagai cucu dari generasi keturunan miko Uzumaki, dia diharuskan berdoa di kuil dan di pohon Sakura yang tidak pernah berbunga selama ribuan tahun. Seperti mati tapi tidak tumbang. Dirinya merasa heran kenapa selama ribuan tahun pohon itu tetap tidak pernah berubah.

Namun entah mengapa, setiap berada didekat pohon itu hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ada semacam perasaan sesal, rindu dan desiran aneh lainnya. Dulu pohon sakura itu adalah tempat petempuran antara manusia dan Para siluman, di pohon sakura itulah Sang Tengu beserta Para siluman jahat dan roh halus disegel. Itu yang di ceritakan oleh Sang kakek.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus berdoa dua kali, sih?!" keluhnya kesal tapi tetap bersiap memanjatkan doa, entah mengapa dirinya ingin sekali berada lebih dekat dengan pohon sakura. Seakan ada yang berbisik, memintanya mendekat.

"Dasar Kakek Mesum." rutuknya, mengherankan bila Kakek yang terkenal akan kemesumannya itu bisa menjadi pendeta.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus selalu berdoa disini?" ucapnya bermonolog ria, matanya meneliti tinggi pohon.

"Tapi, semoga dengan berdoa disini, kau tidak kesepian." dia berbicara pada pohon sakura, seakan pohon itu bisa mendengar keluh kesahnya. Entahlah dirinya merasa ada seseorang didalam pohon itu.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila." kekehnya merutukki kebodohannya. Menepuk pelan dahinya, karena telah berbuat konyol.

Dikatupkannya kedua tangan kembali berdoa dengan khusuk. Angina lembut berhembus menyentuh kulitnya.

Saat sedang asyik berdoa, dia melihat cahaya indah terpantul di antara akar pohon Sakura. Mungkin karena cahaya matahari yang menyinari benda itu hingga memberikan efek cahanya yang memukau.

"Ehh, apa itu?" rasa penasaran membuatnya melewati pagar pembatas, dan memungut pecahan atau tepatnya bandul prisma berwarna kehijauan. Bandul itu terpecah sebagian, hingga ada sisi yang sangat lancip.

"Wahh, indahnya!" terkagum dengan pesona bandul, mengosoknya sayang, tanpa dia sadari bila tangannya telah tergores sisi lancip bandul dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kurasa, Sakura-chan pasti suka bila ku berikan kado kalung." Naruto tersenyum bahagia membanyangkan gadis taksirannya menyukai kalung pemberiannya. Jemarihnya yang terluka baru terasa berdenyut.

"Aghh," meringis pelan pemuda itu mengibaskan tanganya, menghilangkan rasa perih. Mengakibatkan darahnya menetes pada kertas segel di pohon.

Kertas itu mengeluarkan asap tebal tak kasat mata. Membakar seluruh kertas segel yang mengelilingi pohon Sakura secara bersamaan. Naruto yang terlalu focus pada bandul yang ditemukannya, tak menyadari bila pohon Sakura yang keramat berisi banyak roh jahat dan Siluman yang di segel oleh leluhurnya. Telah tak tersegel lagi.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Sang ibu mengomel, berkacak pinggang. Mendelik sebal pada Sang putra yang selalu melamun bila disuruh berdoa didepan Pohon Sakura.

Terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Sang ibu tercinta, Naruto memutuskan menyimpan pecahan bandul itu di saku celana. Lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hehehe, gomen Kaa-chan aku hanya senang." ucapnya merona malu. Menekuk jari tangannya berbentuk kata peace pada Sang ibu.

"Cepat masuk, cuaca diluar dingin dan kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" omel Sang ibu kesal, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto segera menyusul Sang ibu menuju ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan sebuah suara halus di telinganya. _''Aku bebas!._ Pohon sakura yang telah mati itu mengeluarkan cahaya keperakan, cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mendung. Awan hitam berkumpul di dekat gunung Fujiama, kilat dan petir saling bersahutan.

Kota tokyo diselimuti kegelapan total. Bahkan listrik pun padam. Namun itu hanya terjadi beberapa menit, karena selanjutnya awan hitam mulai berangsur menghilang.

Semua terkejut dengan fenomena alam yang terjadi, Naruto bahkan mengernyit heran, bukannya cuaca tadi cerah. Meski sudah masuk musim gugur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto panik, disusul oleh kegaduhan Sang kakek yang berlari ke luar rumah. Semua ikut menyusul langkah sang kakek.

 **Ctarrr**

Pohon sakura disambar oleh petir, membuat pohon itu mengeluarkan asap. Semua penghuni rumah terkejut, suasana berubah kembali menjadi biasa, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Langit yang gelap, dengan petir dan halilintar yang menyambar menghilang tak berbekas. Yang menjadi bukti adalah pohon sakura yang menghitam, dan tali segel yang terlepas.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sang kakek shyok, terkejut. Dia selalu ingat pesan kakeknya, bila segel di pohon terlepas. Maka Para roh, Siluman, dan Raja Tengu yang tersegel di pohon itu akan terbebas.

Dunia akan kacau, dan hanya reankarnasi Para miko lah yang mampu menyegel mereka kembali. Dan segel harus disempurnakan oleh keturunan Miko yang memiliki hati yang bersih.

"Segelnya! Segelnya terlepas!" serunya panik, berlari menuju ke arah pohon Sakura, lalu mengambil selembar kertas mantra dan menggigit jarinya.

Melumuri kertas mantra dengan darah di jarinya yang terluka, Sang kakek memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Lalu menempelkan kertas itu ke tanah.

Naruto dan anggota keluarga yang lain menunggu reaksi yang akan terjadi. Sayangnya hanya desau angina saja yang menghampiri mereka. Tidak ada keganjilan apapun. Entah itu kemunculan hantu buruk rupa, atau siluman kodok? Suasana tetap sama, sunyi dan biasa saja.

Membuat Sang kakek mengernyit heran. "Apa aku salah baca mantra ya?" Sang kakek bingung, menggaruk rambut berubannya.

"Atau kertas segelnya yang salah?" ucapnya enteng. Menatap ke arah keluarganya meminta bantuan.

Membuat Naruto dan yang lain terbengong, dan menghela napas lelah. Lalu lebih memilih masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mengabaikan Sang kakek yang masih bingung.

Lebih baik menghabiskan sarapan mereka, dari pada melihat tingkah absurd Sang kakek. Naruto sendiri bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat." pamitnya pada Sang ibu, menyandang tas sekolahnya, Naruto menghela napasnya, saat melihat Sang kakek yang masih betah di luar.

Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju kakeknya, lalu menepuk bahu Sang kakek. Yang masih terlihat sibuk memilih kertas segel yang benar.

"Kakek, Naru berangkat ke sekolah dulu." pamitnya, berlalu meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Kakeknya hanya bergumam hati-hati.

Naruto menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai siswa yang berprestasi. Kecuali dalam bidang akademik. Kapasitas otaknya standar, tapi bila urusan olahraga atau non akademik. Naruto jawaranya.

"Kalian tahu tidak, tadi cuaca tiba-tiba berubah loh. Bahkan sempat terjadi kehebohan."

"Benar. Bahkan tadi listrik padam dan langit jadi gelap. Seperti gerhana matahari total." ucapnya penuh semangat, di jawab oleh yang lain yang ikut menceritakan keanehan yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Naruto diam memilih mengabaikan gosip murahan itu. Perasaannya semakin kacau, tubuhnya terasa lemah. Namun Naruto memilih mengabaikannya, mungkin efek begadang semalam.

Pohon Sakura yang tersambar petir mulai mengeluarkan cahaya, perlahan namun pasti, sosok-sosok tak kasat mata berhamburan bebas. Mereka berteriak senang. Dan melesat menuju gunung Fujiama. Berkumpul mengitari sosok Sang raja kegelapan.

Mereka mulai mengatur strategi, membalaskan dendam pada Para pendeta yang dulu menyegel mereka. Saling berdebat memberebutkan diri megerjai manusia.

"Minggirlah Orochimaru!" pintanya pelan pada siluman gagak. Siluman ular hanya mendesis tak suka, memilih melingkarkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar.

Siluman gagak sangat disegani, dia merupan siluman kesayangan Sang Tengu. Sayap hitamnya dibentang lebar, begitu indah. Siluman gagak juga tidak pernah menyakiti siluman lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perhitungan dengan keturunan para pendeta dan miko yang telah menyegel kita?" bujuknya, memulai niat untuk balas dendam.

Ada yang setuju dan ada yang enggan, takut untuk disegel kembali oleh para pendeta dan miko. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati kebebasan itu dengan baik.

"Tapi, kita harus meminta izin pada Lord Tengu." ucap siluman kucing dan dibalas anggukkan dari para roh jahat dan siluman kasta rendah lainnya.

Siluman gagak menyeringai senang. Lordnya pasti setuju. Cukup membujuk saja, maka Sang Tengu pasti akan ikut.

Dengan begitu dirinya bisa membalaskan dendam pada Miko Uzumaki yang telah membunuh Sang istri, dan juga menyegel Siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Sahabat Sang lord.

"Lord, sekarang saatnya kita membalaskan dendam pada keturunan Para pendeta yang telah menyegel kita." bujuknya pada Sang Tengu. Penguasa gunung Fujiama. Siluman yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa.

"Terserah kalian. Aku malas bermain dengan manusia rendahan. Asalkan kalian membantuku mencari keberadaan Kitsune. Lakukan sesuka hati kalian."

Semuanya bersorak mendapat izin bermain-main dengan manusia. Mereka mulai bersiap berpencar membuat keonaran. Sedangkan yang enggan balas dendam memilih mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Sang Tengu, memilih melebarkan sayapnya menuju gunung tempat dirinya bersemedi, gunung Kuramadera, Berada di gunung Utara Kyoto. Dia tidak peduli dengan kekacauan yang akan terjadi, matanya menatap cahaya hijau yang bersinar di kejauhan, meski tertutupi gedung matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bandul kalung yang disimpan oleh seorang anak manusia.

Matanya membola saat merasakan aura keberadaan Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sang Tengu berhenti di atas tiang listrik, menatap tajam pada seorang murid sekolah yang sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau masih hidup, huhhh!" menyeringai senang, dia telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sang rival.

 _Tengu, adalah raja dari para Siluman burung, sayapnya hitam legam, wajahnya merah menyeramkan, dengan hidung panjang seperti Pinokio. Sekilas orang akan mengira dirinya siluman burung biasa, Namun keistimewaannya, dia bisa berubah dalam wujud apa saja. Sayapnya lebih kokoh, lebar dan lembut dari sayap para siluman burung. Terkadang Tengu suka mengusili para pendeta atau penduduk yang tersesat di hutan._

 _Sesekali dia akan muncul kepemukiman dan berbuat keonaran. Musuh dan sahabat baik Tengu adalah Kyuubi No Kitsune. Siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Sama halnya dengan Tengu, Kyuubi No Kitsune juga memiliki kekuatan maha dasyat. Bila mereka bertemu, akan selalu bertengkar. Saling olok dan tak jarang sedikit bertarung. Namun tetap terkadang saling bercerita tentang banyak hal._

 _Berbeda dengan Tengu, Kyuubi No Kitsune tidak suka keramaian. Dia lebih memilih berdiam di gunung Selatan. Bahkan enggan menunjukkan wujudnya pada manusia. Namun terkadang Kyuubi No Kitsune akan membantu manusia yang tersesat. Asalkan mereka memiliki niat baik dan hati yang bersih._

 _Semuanya berjalan dengan damai, hingga terjadi sebuah peristiwa. Di mana siluman burung melukai manusia. Dan miko yang memiliki kekuatan, bermaksud menyegel siluman yang berbuat onar._

 _Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulai permusuhan. Namun sejak itu Para siluman, dan roh jahat mulai menyerang manusia. Beberapa miko dan pendeta mulai bekerja sama, menyengel mereka._

 _Kyuubi no Kitsune yang tak suka keributan memunculkan diri didepan ketua miko Uzumaki. Dan bersedia membantu bila memang para siluman dan roh jahat merusak tatanan kehidupan._

 _Sedangkan Sang Tengu memilih membela sesama siluman. Karena dia tahu, bila siluman burung hanya menyelamatkan bayinya dari manusia serakah._

 _Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan, saat Sang Tengu dan Kitsune saling bertarung mempertahankan prinsip masing-masing. Para pendeta dan Miko justru menyegel para siluman tingkat rendah. Bahkan tega membunuh mereka._

 _Setelah sadar bahwa Miko Uzumaki memamfaatkan kebaikannya, Sang Kitsune mengeram marah. Dia tidak suka dibohongi. Namun pertarungan dengan Sang Tengu menghabiskan seluruh energinya._

 _Saat itulah Sang miko mulai membacakan mantra, bermaksud menyegel dirinya. Sang Tengu datang menyelamatkan Kitsune. Membuat Sang Tengulah yang tersegel. Kitsune ditengah keadaannya yang kritis menggunakan sisa kekuatannya, masuk ke dalam tubuh Sang miko. Menghukum Sang miko dari dalam jiwa._

 _Sang Kitsune akan terlahir kembali dalam keturunan miko Uzumaki. Setiap miko yang memiliki kebencian di hatinya, akan mati karena sakit. Dengan begitu tidak ada lagi miko yang licik, mengunakan kekuatannya untuk hal yang tidak baik. Sejak saat itu meski para miko masih bisa menyegel roh jahat, tetapi hanya yang terpilihlah yang mendapatkan kekuatan Sang kitsune._

.

.

.

"Ahh, Naruto apa kau akan mengikuti festival lamphion nanti?" langkah kaki gadis itu mengikuti langkah pria yang berjalan didepannya.

Naruto berbalik, menatap Sang lawan bicara menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum sendu, lalu memilih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau sendirikan tahu Hinata-chan, aku tidak boleh keluar dimalam hari. Apalagi ketika festival lamphion. Tugasku sebagai seorang miko mengharuskanku berdoa di kuil."

Sang gadis menatap sendu, merasa iba pada teman sepermainannya itu. Sejak kecil Naruto memang telah ditetapkan sebagai penerus miko, di keluarganya. Mengganti tugas Sang kakek.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, menuju stasion yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Langkah kaki mereka berlari, saat mendengar suara teriakan.

 **Kyaaaaaaa**

"Tolongggg!"

"Tolongggg!"

Naruto berlari menuju suara teriakan. Beberapa anak sekolah terluka, sebagian yang lain memilih berlari meninggalkan tempa penyerangan. Awalnya dia pikir itu perbuatan preman atau brandalan. Namun aura mistik kian terasa, insting seorang Miko membuatnya memejamkan mata. Dia bisa melihat salah satu teman sekolahnya dirasuki oleh roh jahat. Berdecak kesal. Naruto mengatupkan jarinya, memejamkan mata dan merapalkan doa.

Tubuhnya berpendar aura terang benderang, dibelakangnya berwujud Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan. "Aku Miko Uzumaki, memanggil kekuatan Kitsune. Segellah Roh jahat, dalam kebaikan. Kitsune, Key!" ucapnya.

Roh jahat itu berteriak kencang didalam tubuh rekannya. Tersedot pada sebuah segel tak kasat mata. Lalu menghilang seperti asap. Tersegel kembali di pohon sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata membantu murid sekolah yang terluka. Dan membawa mereka ke klinik. Hinata yang juga bisa melihat roh halus, namun dirinya tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kakaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah. Dia tahu Naruto bisa melihat roh halus, hanya saja dia tadi benar-benar melihat Naruto dalam balutan baju seorang Miko. Namun yang menarik adalah rambut Naruto panjang memiliki telinga dan ekor siluman rubah. Dan ekor itu ada sembilan, menari indah.

Benarkah bahwa dulu leluhur Naruto pernah menyegel Kyuubi No Kitsune?

Hinata akan bertanya pada ayahnya yang lebih tahu seleuk beluk sejarah leluhur mereka.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." ajak Naruto santai. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ehh, Hinata-chan apa tadi– kalimatnya mengantung, bulir-bulir keringat menetes jelas di pelipisnya. "Roh jahat?" tanya memejamkan mata. Teringat akan rupa menyeramkan sosok roh jahat tersebut.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Lalu Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Perlu diketahui Naruto takut dengan Hantu. Namun disaat terdesak, dia tidak akan sadar sedang menyegel roh jahat yang berbuat keonaran.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun?!" Hinata panik melihat Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Setelah memastikan kondisi Naruto, Hinata menghubungi kakaknya Neji.

"Ada apa, kenapa dia tertidur dijalan?" Hinata medongak menatap seorang pria tampan, dengan rambut melawak gravitasi. Tubuhnya tinggi, tegap sempurna.

"Erhh, etto. Anu Naruto-kun, dia jatuh pingsan." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Sosok itu menggendong Naruto lalu melangkah menuju ke kuil. Hinata mengikuti langkah pria itu. "Di mana rumahnya?"

"Kuil Uzumaki, tidak jauh dari sini kok." ucap Hinata melangkah lebih cepat. Membimbing sosok itu agar mengikuti langkahnya, menuju kediaman Naruto.

'Uzumaki ehh!" Genggaman tangannya di bokong Naruto menguat. Dirinya benci dengan para Uzumaki.

"Kenapa kau malah memilih tersegel didalam tubuh miko Uzumaki, Kitsune?" pemuda itu terus berbicara dalam hati. Menyampaikan semua keluh kesahnya.

Pemuda itu menatap pohon Sakura yang sedikit gosong, terbakar petir. Tubuhnya terasa panas saat memasuki pekarangan rumah. Namun dia menahannya, dan terus melangkah hingga sampai didepan pintu.

Hinata langsung bergegas mencari ibu Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama pemuda itu. Memastikan tak ada yang melihat, pemuda itu mencium bibir Naruto. Memasukkan cahaya biru kedalam mulutnya.

"Ingatlah, kau terikat denganku sekarang Kitsune." bisiknya mengecup kembali bibir Naruto.

Dia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan pendeta lain. Dengan cepat dia pun menjadi seekor burung elang, lalu terbang melesak membelah langit. Saat kakek Naruto kembali dari rumah salah satu kenalannya, Jiraya merasakan hawa siluman yang sangat kuat. Dia bergegas menuju kediamannya, khawatir kalau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan pada keluarganya.

Mendapati Naruto yang terbaring lemah bersandar didekat pintu, Jiraya menggendong Naruto. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kushina dan Hinata baru datang. Ikut membantu.

Setelah Hinata menjelaskan duduk persoalan kenapa Naruto bisa pingsan, dia pun menceritakan tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Jiraya sudah menduga bila Naruto adalah reankarnasi Kitsune. Tapi kelemahan Naruto yang terlalu baik hati, dan takut pada hal ghaib apalagi hantu membuat Jiraya khawatir.

"Nggghhh," Naruto meremas kepalanya yang terasa berat. Menghela napas lelah, Naruto bersyukur berada didalam kamarnya.

Pasti tadi dia pingsan lagi. Naruto sediri merasa heran, dia sangat takut dengan hantu atau semua hal berbau mistik. Tapi kenapa justru dirinya yang harus mewarisi kekuatan leluhurnya.

"Anda sudah bangun?" seseorang, ah lebih tepatnya sesosok mahluk astral muncul tepat didepan mata Naruto. Membuat Naruto berteriak kencang.

 **Gyhaaaaaaa**

"Ishhh, Naruto-sama-chan ingin membunuhku ya?" ucapnya sedih menutup telinganya karena teriakan Naruto.

"Hehehe, gomen." Naruto menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Habis, kau muncul tiba-tiba sih. Kau kan tahu aku masih takut dengan hantu." ucap Naruto bangun memilih keluar kamarnya.

Sosok itu cemberut sebal pada Naruto. Dia sudah ratusan tahun mengabdi pada generasi penerus miko di keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi baru sekarang dia bertemu Miko yang takut hantu, namun mewarisi kekuatan Kitsune.

"Sudah tujuh belas tahun apa masih belum terbiasa padaku?" sungutnya bergelantung di bahu Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto menyeret tubuhnya.

"Ahh, jangan memelukku seperti itu Yuki-chan. Aku lapar!" ucapnya tak nyambung, memilih menepuk kepala hantu itu. Yuki segera menghilang ke dapur. Naruto datang, tepat saat yuki menyiapkan ramen instan untuknya.

"Hehehe, terimakasih ya." kekeh Naruto meniup kuah ramen. Yuki sendiri sibuk bersenandung menyiapkan jus jeruk dan segelas teh untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu siapa yang membawaku kerumah?" tanya Naruto, yang baru ingat tadi dia jatuh pingsan.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-sama. Tapi Hyuuga bilang ada pemuda yang berbaik hati menolongmu." ucap Yuki ragu.

Soalnya dia merasa aura kelam saat Naruto datang, hingga membuat dirinya tak bisa muncul menemui Naruto. Atau itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Naruto hanya diam memilih menghabiskan ramennya. Kakek Naruto datang membawa kertas selebaran tentang cafe yang baru di buka. Dia duduk didekat Naruto.

"Yuki-chan pasti cantik bila memakai baju seperti ini!" tunjuknya pada poster seorang gadis memakai baju maid yang menonjolkan dada dan perutnya.

"Dasar Kakek mesum!" protes Yuki kesal. Dia memilih merobek kertas dari tangan Jiraya.

"Hey, kau lebih tua dariku, Nenek tua!" sindir Jiraya merampas kertas yang telah dirobek oleh Yuki.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar. Lalu bagaiman kalian bekerja sama saat menyegel roh jahat?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Selama ini tidak ada hantu yang berulah." jawab Yuki pelan. Mendelik sebal pada Jiraya yang mulai memucat.

Naruto menatap kakeknya menusuk, dia meminta penjelasan. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan.

"Jadi Kakek berbohong, soal cerita menolong wanita cantik yang ternyata roh jahat!" tanya Naruto menuntut.

"Erghh, itu hmm. Kakek pergi dulu ada kertas segel yang lupa kakek buat." Jiraya kabur menghindari amukan Naruto.

Yuki tertawa hingga terbahak-bahak. Jiraya tidak ingin mendapati tubuhnya dililit oleh tali bila Naruto marah. Naruto hanya berdecak kesal. Jadi selama ini dia dibohongi.

"Yuki, ke mana Kaa-chan?" tanyanya baru sadar kalau dari tadi Sang ibu tidak ada di rumah.

"Ohh, Kushina-sama pergi ke butik." jawabnya menyeruput tehnya.

Naruto menatap teh yang tak berkurang sama sekali meski Yuki berulang kali meminumnya. Namun jangan coba-coba kau mencicipinya, karena rasanya akan hambar dan kecut. Seperti rasa teh yang sudah basi puluhan tahun.

Naruto memilih kembali ke kamarnya mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan membuat kerajinan tangan dari batu yang disimpannya di saku celana.

"Kurasa Sakura-chan pasti suka." ucapnya menatap batu itu. Naruto merasa aura mistik, bulu romanya merinding.

Naruto pun memilih melihat ke arah langit yang berwarna gelap. Tak ada bintang atau pun cahaya bulan. Mendesah lelah, mungkin dirinya terlalu panaroid. Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari, bila dirinya diawasi oleh seekor elang.

Naruto pun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Mengabaikan sosok yang terus mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Munculnya Siluman Kucing yang genit**

Paginya Naruto melakukan rutinitas berdoa, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Naruto menatap heran seekor kucing hitam yang terus mengekorinya. Sejak dirinya meninggalkan kawasan kuil.

Saat Naruto berhenti melangkah kucing itu pun berhenti, melirik sekilas kucing yang terus menatapnya Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Lagi-lagi kucing itu terus mengikutinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto berjongkok mengelus sayang pucuk kepala kucing itu.

Mengeong pelan, meminta perhatian Naruto. Naruto yang pada dasarnya lemah terhadap binatang mengambil bekalnya, dan memberikan sosis goreng pada kucing itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus sekolah." Naruto mengelus kembali kepala kucing.

Dan meninggalkan kucing itu yang masih sibuk memakan sosis goreng. Naruto tak menyadari bila aura kucing itu berubah menjadi hitam. Dan membuat beberapa pemilik kucing kewalahan, karena kucing-kucing mereka berulah. Berusaha kabur dan membuat keonaran.

"Hey, Kiba kau kenapa?" Naruto menatap heran kondisi Kiba yang lemas, mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Naruto menatap kelas yang masih lenggang.

"Kib–" Naruto terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Kiba mengeram marah. Menghindari sentuhan Naruto. Hidung Kiba mencium bau siluman kucing di tubuh Naruto.

Tingkah Kiba seperti seekor anjing yang bertemu kucing. Naruto terkejut saat disekitarnya terdengar suara meongan kucing. Ditambah geraman kemarahan Kiba.

Mengintip dari jendela. Di lapangan sekolah penuh kucing-kucing berbagai ras. Mengepung mereka!

Kiba melompat menerjang kaca jendela. Membuat Naruto dan beberapa siswa yang sudah datang terkejut. Naruto berteriak memastikan Kiba tidak terluka.

"Kibaaaa!"

Kiba tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang sobek oleh serpihan kaca, kini dia mengeram marah. Mendelik pada para kucing yang mengelilinginya, menantang adu kekuatan.

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga, dia tidak ingin Kiba terluka. Terkejut melihat jumlah kucing yang mengelili Kiba, mereka sama-sama siap berseteru. Saling mengeram marah. Bahkan Kiba entah kapan telah berpose layaknya anjing galak. Lalu menggonggong nyaring!

Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa?

Kiba menerjang gerombolan kucing-kucing itu. Saling serang! Mencakar dan menggigit. Tanpa Naruto sadari aura Kyuubi no Kitsune menguar dari tubuhnya.

Mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, menatap sosok pemimpin kucing ganas itu. Berdiri angkuh dengan ukuran seperti macan. Di belakang Kiba berbendar sosok pendeta dari clan Inu. Pantas Kiba bertingkah aneh, sebagai keturunan pendeta, tentu tahu anjing dan kucing saling bermusuhan.

Naruto membantu Kiba menghadapi gerombolan kucing. Dengan pelan Naruto mengucapkan mantra, membuat para kucing mengerang kesakitan. Membebaskan para kucing yang berada dalam hipnotis Siluman kucing. Setelah semua kucing terbebas, Naruto membiarkan Kiba mengambil kendali.

Merasa bila hipnotisnya pada kucing yang lain telah musnah. Siluman kucing merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Dengan ekor kucing berwarna hitam dan telinga kucing. Kini mereka siap bertarung.

Kiba menyerang Siluman kucing dengan kekuatannya. Mereka saling adu pukul, menendang dan menangkis. Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya memindahkan kucing-kucing itu kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal.

Sesekali siluman kucing itu menjilati wajah Kiba, membuat Kiba kesal bukan main. Terkadang dia berpose menggoda Kiba, membuat Naruto bengong, kucing itu mau kawin atau bertarung.

Kiba menendang Siluman kucing hingga membentur tembok. Saat siluman kucing sudah menyerah, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu membaca mantra. Ditangannya terdapat segel bercahaya, "aku Miko Uzumaki, meminjam kekuatan Kitsune. Segel dan bimbing Para siluman menuju kebaikan. Kitsune, segel dan Key!"

Muncul diagram lambang yin dan yang mengelilingi Naruto dan siluman kucing. Cahanya berpendar melesat menuju siluman kucing. Lalu siluman kucing itu mengecil menjadi seekor kucing jinak. Di lehernya terdapat kalung lonceng. Kalung segel yang tak bisa dilepas kembali.

Kiba menatap Naruto lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Dan sosok pendeta clan Inuzuka menghilang. Naruto yang berada dalam pengaruh Kitsune berjalan mendekati Siluman kucing yang mengkerut ketakutan.

"Jadilah kucing yang baik. Kelak segel itu akan terlepas sendiri, setelah kau melakukan banyak kebajikan." ucapnya lalu sosok Kitsune itu menghilang tertiup angin.

Naruto jatuh tak dasarkan diri, tenaganya habis terkuras. Kiba yang baru sadar dari pengaruh reakarnasi pendeta clan Inu, memekik kaget. Saat mendapati Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Naruto!"

Kiba langsung berhambur hendak menolong Naruto, tapi wajahnya mendadak pucat saat melihat kucing hitam yang terus menatapnya. Seakan meminta peluk aku, notice aku, please! Kucing itu semakin dekat.

"Ehhh, huaaaaaaa. Hanna-neechan tolong akuuuuuuuu!"

 **Meongggg**

Kucing itu berdiri di kaki Kiba, dan menggesekkan tubuhnya, mengelus sayang kakinya. Kiba yang semakin takut dan wajahnya memucat.

 **Brukkk**

Kiba jatuh disamping Naruto. Sedangkan kucing hitam itu hanya menghela napasnya, lalu dengan santai meniduri perut Kiba. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang pingsan.

Kucing itu sudah jatuh hati pada Kiba yang telah mengalahkannya, apa lagi Kiba sangat keren saat bertarung tadi. Dasar kucing genit!

Beruntunglah, Shikamaru dari clan Nara datang tepat waktu. Ahh, sebenarnya sedikit terlambat. Lalu meminta bantuan siswa yang lain membawa Naruto dan Kiba ke UKS. Sedangkan kucing itu memilih tetap tidur diatas perut Kiba.

Shikamaru menjaga mereka hingga keduanya sadarkan diri. Kiba mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa remuk efek bertarung, lalu wajahnya kembali memucat. Oh Tuhan kenapa kucing hitam itu terus menempel padanya.

Matanya menatap takut kucing yang mendengkur diatas perutnya, perlahan kucing itu bangun dan menatap Kiba tak berkedip. Penuh binar cinta. Lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati wajah Kiba.

 **Cup**

Kucing itu menjilat bibir Kiba, lalu ke pipinya. Seakan Kiba adalah eskrim. Kiba baru sadar dia yelah dilecehkan oleh seekor kucing.

 **Gyaaaaaa**

"Tolonggggg, singkirkan kucing ini dari tubuhku!" Kiba berteriak heboh. Berusaha menghindari kucing yang sedari tadi berusaha menciumi wajahnya.

"Diamlah, Kiba." bentak Shikamaru memungut tubuh kucing itu dari Wajah Kiba. Shikamaru mengelus sayang kepala kucing itu. Didudukkan, di atas pangkuannya.

"Ehh, Shika. Di mana Naruto?" tanya baru ingat akan keberadaan Naruto.

Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah ranjang yang tertutup tirai di sebelah Kiba. Naruto memang telah bangun, hanya saja dia masih belum pulih benar. Tubuh masih lemas.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kiba cemas. Naruto tersenyum lemah.

Kucing itu mencakar lengan Shikamaru, membuat Shikamaru melepasnya, lalu memilih menaiki ranjang Naruto. Sekarang dia meminta Naruto memanjakannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Naruto mengelus kepala kucing itu.

Kiba memilih menatap kucing itu dengan tatapan _jangan coba-coba mendekatiku lagi. Namun justru membuat kucing itu semakin menyukai Kiba. Dan membalas tatapan Kiba, kau sangan keren dan aku suka. Membuat Kiba merinding takut._

"Shika tolong aku, aku benci kucing!"

Kucing itu meloncat tepat ke dada Kiba, membuat dirinya terbaring kembali ke ranjang dan kucing itu mulai melecehkan dirinya lagi.

 **Cup**

 **Jilat**

 **Jilat**

 **Jilat**

 **Meong**

 **Gyaaaaa**

"Siapa pun tolong akuuuuuuu!" ranung Kiba merontah dari kecupan kucing genit itu.

Shikamaru dan Naruto tertawa, melihat penderitaan Kiba. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas, mengikuti pelajaran yang sempat tertinggal.

"Naru, dia tinggal denganmu saja." Kiba menunjuk kucing itu yang sedari tadi mengekori mereka.

Naruto melirik lalu menghela napasnya, berjongkok mengelus kepala Si kucing, "apa kau mau ikut denganku pulang?" tanya Naruto pada kucing itu.

Kucing itu mengeram lalu mencakar tangan Naruto, berlari mendekati kaki Kiba. Menduselkan kepalanya, menatap Kiba memohon untuk dipungut.

"Tidak!" ucap Kiba tegas, menolak tatapan Si kucing.

"Aku benci kucing." ucapnya meminta pengertian Si kucing, "lagipula di rumahku banyak anjing. Kau tahu, G!"

Lagi-lagi kucing itu memohon menatapnya, bahkan Naruto pun ikut-ikutan memohon padanya. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa menolak tatapan memelas Naruto.

"Ahhh, baiklah kau boleh ikut aku pulang. Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila kau digigit Akamaru dan yang lainnya." ancam Kiba kesal. Menyerah pada Si kucing dan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh senang, dengan ogah-ogahan Kiba melangkah pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan Kiba harus menyesali keputusannya, karena begitu dia sampai didepan pintu. Akamaru dan ajing lainnya mengonggong, mengeram marah pada siluman kucing. Sedangkan Siluman kucing memilih diam, tidak peduli dengan para anjing. Memilih melenggang menuju ke dalam rumah. Membuat Kiba terbengong, takjub pada keberanian Si kucing yang masuk ke kandang musuhnya.

Akamaru merasa cemburu, mencoba menyerang Si kucing, namun wajahnya mendapat cakaran cinta. Hingga akhirnya mengalah. Berbagi tempat.

Dan Kiba harus berteriak setiap malam mendiamkan kucing itu dengan Akamaru yang selalu bertengkar. Suasa yang damai di kediaman Inuzuka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Munculnya Guru dan murid baru**

Sudah satu bulan sejak siluman kucing menyerang sekolah Naruto. Sejak itu keadaan mulai tenang. Kiba dan Shika selalu mendampingi Naruto.

Pagi ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku masing-masing. Siluman kucing yang mengekori Kiba ke mana pun memilih meloncati jendela, menjauh dari kelas Kiba. Membuat Kiba, Naruto dan Shimaru mengernyit heran.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa hewan peliharaan boleh ikut ke sekolah?

Karena jawabannya adalah Si kucing membuntuti Kiba, meski sudah diusir tapi tetap saja mengekorinya. Bahkan dengan santai duduk di meja Kiba tanpa peduli pada siapa pun. Meski guru telah menghusir atau memarahi Kiba karena membawa binatang ke sekolah. Namun tetap saja besoknya kucing itu datang kembali, hingga membuat guru mengabaikan keberadaan Si kucing.

"Ehh, Neko kau mau ke mana?" teriak Kiba memangil kucing genit itu. Tidak biasanya Si kucing genit pergi menjahui Kiba.

Bahkan berdasarkan keluh kesah Kiba, kucing itu terus menempel padanya. Meskipun Kiba sedang berada didalam toilet, makan, mandi dan bermain bersama Akamaru. Dan sekarang dia malah memilih tidak menempeli Kiba. Tentu saja itu membuat Kiba heran.

"Ada apa dengan Neko-chan?" Naruto pun merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Si kucing. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Guru mereka datang bersama dengan dua orang asing. Semua siswi berbisik-bisik. Kedua pemuda itu sangat tampan. Bahkan melebihi artis idola mereka.

"Baiklah, anak-anak kalian tahukan kalau Sensei akan cuti melahirkan. Bukan? Jadi Sensei akan digantikan oleh Sensei baru, namanya Sensei Orochimaru dan juga kebetulan ada murid pindahan namanya?"

Sensei lama sekolah Naruto melirik sekilas pada murid baru, memintanya mengenalkan diri. Karena sejak tadi siswa itu hanya diam seperti patung.

"Uchiha Itachi" jawabnya tegas. Semua murid, terutama siswi menatap penuh kagum pada dirinya. Wajah tampan, dengan tubuh tegap berotot. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat ke belakang. Matanya tajam berwarna hitam kelam. Terkesan dingin dan misterius.

"Ahh baiklah, sekarang kalian akan diajari oleh Orochimaru Sensei. Jadi jangan nakal ya." pintanya pamit undur diri.

Hari ini guru Naruto memang berpamitan karena cuti hamilnya. Dia beruntung, kelas tiga mendapat guru pengganti secepatnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh dengan Itachi. Terlihat kalau Orochimaru selalu menuruti Itachi, terkesan takut. Tapi dia memilih mengabaikan perasaannya.

Itachi duduk di kursi kosong, diam memulai pelajaran. Saat bel pelajaran berbunyi, para murid sibuk mengerubuni Itachi. Mengajaknya berkenalan. Itachi menjawab dengan ramah.

"Hai, namamu siapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto, yang sibuk memakan bekal buatan seorang siswi.

"Ahh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto meletakkan sumpit lalu mengambil air minumnya. "Dan dia Hinata-chan. Hyuuga Hinata maksudku."

Naruto juga memperkenalkan Hinata pada Itachi. Hinata menatap Itachi, lalu teringat dengan sosok yang telah menolong Naruto.

"Apa kau punya saudara?" tanya Hinata pelan. Mengingat-ingat wajah Sang pemuda.

"Tidak!" balas Itachi pelan. Hinata mengangguk mengerti, mungkin hanya mirip saja.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah selesai makan.

"Itu, Itachi mirip dengan Pemuda tampan yang menolongmu waktu itu. Hanya rambutnya melawan gravitasi." jelas Hinata pelan.

"Apa maksudmu waktu kita menolong orang yang kerasukan didekat stasiun kereta?" tanya Naruto memastikannya.

Hinata mengangguk, membenarkannya. Itachi diam penasaran dengan siapa Pemuda yang diceritakan oleh Hinata. Didunia ini tidak ada yang mirip dirinya, kecuali seseorang yang sangat dia kagumi. Seorang panutan dan juga saudara baginya.

Mereka memang mirip, banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Tapi dirinya tahu. Bahwa kastanya berbeda. Matanya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

Uzumaki dan Hyuuga adalah nama pendeta yang telah menyegel mereka. Dan dia ingin balas dendam! Masih harus mencari keberadaan Nara dan Inuzuka.

Itachi berdecak kesal, mengingat Si siluman kucing yang sudah menghilang selama satu bulan. Padahal Itachi memintanya mencari informasi keberadaan Kitsune. Apakah telah mati saat petarungan, atau masih hidup?

"Ohh, begitu ya. Kalau bertemu lagi nanti, aku akan berterimakasih padanya." ucap Naruto tulus. Lalu melirik sekilas pada Sakura.

Naruto baru ingat kalau dia sudah membuat kado untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Siswi populer di sekolahannya.

"Ahh Sakura-chan, selamat ulang tahun." Naruto memberikan kado pada Sakura, Sakura hanya menatap datar pada Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, lalu dengan enggan mengucapkan terima kasih dan membuka kado pemberian Naruto. Saat melihatnya, Sakura terkejut. Merasa geram. Kalung itu sangat jelek. Terbuat dari tali hitam, dan warna bandulnya pun buram. Bukan terbuat dari permata.

"Di mana kau membelinya?" tanya Sakura memainkan bandul kalung itu. Menimbang, untuk menerima tau tidak pemberian Naruto.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku menemukan bandulnya didekat pohon Sakura di kuil Uzumaki. Jadi aku membuatnya menjadi kalung. Apa kau suka Sakura-chan?" Naruto menjawab dengan jujur tentang kalung itu.

"Kau pikir aku gelandangan hingga harus memakai kalung yang kau buat dari sampah di pohon Sakura?!" bentaknya kesal.

"Kalau mau memberi kado yang benar dong! Beli aku parfum, atau berlian. Atau produk bermerk lainnya bukan kalung dari pecahan kaca seperti ini."

Sakura melempar kalung pemberian Naruto ke lantai, lalu memilih meninggalkan kelas dengan angkuh. Itachi bisa melihat ada raut kesedihan dan kekecewaan di mata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau harus jujur. Kau bisa berbohongkan, dengan mengatakan kau membelinya di toko?" tanya Itachi heran.

Meski dirinya membenci Uzumaki, tapi saat melihat Sakura menghina Naruto. Membuatnya kesal juga. Dia benci manusia yang angkuh dan sombong. Menurut Itachi perkataan Sakura sungguh keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong. Lagi pula memang salahku yang berani memberikan kado sampah pada Sakura." Naruto tersenyum lalu menyimpan kalung itu di saku celananya.

"Ahh aku ke toilet dulu ya." Naruto bergegas keluar kelas, tapi bukan ke toilet. Justru menuju ke atap. Menenangkan diri.

Itachi menatap kepergian Naruto. Kiba dan Shikamaru yang baru kembai dari mencari Neko yang menggilang, duduk didekat Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto kenapa?" tanyanya kepo. Tadi dia melihat Naruto berjalan tergesa menuju atap.

"Dia bilang ingin ke toilet." jawab Hinata menghela napasnya. Dia ingin menghibur Naruto tapi tidak tahu caranya.

"Tapi tadi arahnya bukan ke–"

"Biarkan Naruto sendiri dulu!" pinta Shikamaru, dia mengerti Naruto pasti ingin sendiri.

Kiba hendak bertanya namun tatapan tajam dari Itachi membuatnya bungkam. Itachi sendiri memilih membaca novel yang dibawanya.

 _"Lord, kalung itu pemberianmu kan?" kalau begitu Naruto adalah reakarnasi Kitsune. Tapi kenapa dia menjadi Uzumaki?" pikir Itachi bingung._

 _Itachi teringat saat Sang istri tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sang Tengu._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya sedikit cemburu. Sang istri terkikik geli. Lalu mengelus sayang perut buncitnya._

 _Sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan, dan bayinya akan berupa telur selama dua minggu dia harus mengeraminya hingga menetas. Menjadi bayi._

 _"Lord ingin memberikan kalung kehidupan pada Kitsune." ucapnya melihat Sang Tengu yang merona ketahuan akan memberikan sesuatu pada sahabatnya._

 _"Apa menurutmu Kitsune akan menerimanya?"_

 _Itachi mengangguk, kalung itu sagat indah. Berasal dari air mata dewa naga. Entah bagaimana Sang Tengu mendapatkankannya. Konon kalung itu hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang yang berhati bersih._

 _Siapa pun yang memiliki keserakahan, sifat angkuh dan sombong. Tidak akan melihat keindahan yang dipantulkan oleh kalung itu. Itachi sendiri melihat kalung itu hamya kalung biasa. Tapi menurut rumor, yang beredar mereka yang melihat sinar dari kalung itu adalah orang yang memiliki kesucian hati._

 _"Aku pergi dulu. Kitsune pasti sedang menungguku!" Sang Tengu meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _Setelah Sang Tengu pergi, Itachi mengelus punggung Sang istri. Lalu beralih pada perut buncitnya. Sebentar lagi Sang istri akan melahirkan._

 _"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal untuk sementara." Itachi memutuskan menyampaikan keinginanya, pada Sang istri._

 _Dia harus mencari tempat yang aman. Istrinya adalah siluman burung merak. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila bayi siluman merak sangat dicari._

 _Mitosnya barang siapa yang memakannya akan membuat wajahnya cantik, awet muda dan panjang umur. Dan itu membuatnya khawatir._

 _Sang istri mengangguk setuju. Keselamatan bayinya harus di prioritaskan. Dia juga khawatir akan mitos yang sering di lakukan oleh manusia yang tamak._

 _"Cepatlah kembali, Itachi-kun" pinta Sang istri melepas kepergian Itachi._

 _Sayangnya saat Itachi kembali Sang istri telah mati terluka, dan bayi mereka hilang. Itachi tahu ada yang mencuri bayi mereka. Karena itu Itachi mengamuk pada manusia. Sampai saat ini dirinya tidak tahu siapa yang telah tega membunuh dan mencuri lalu membunuh bayinya. Dan dirinya bersumpah akan membuat orang itu menderita._

Naruto menatap sendu kalung itu. Lalu memakainya di leher. "Meski kau berasal dari sampah, tapi cahayamu indah." ucap Naruto mengelus kalung itu. Naruto terkejut saat aingin berhembus kencang. Matanya menatap seekor burung elang.

Naruto merasa _je da vu,_ sepertinya dulu dia pernah mengucapkan kata itu. Apa hanya mimpi saja.

"Ehh, kau kenapa?" tanya saat melihat burung itu menitikkan air matanya. Naruto segera memeluk burung elang itu, membawanya dalam dekapan.

Entah kenapa burung itu diam, membiarkan Naruto memelukknya. Terlalu jinak untuk ukuran seekor burung elang.

"Bulumu halus, aku suka." ucap Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Si elang. Naruto merasa senang, kehadiran Si elang membuatnya merasa lengkap. Seperti menemukan belahan jiwa, atau teman lama yang telah terpisah ribuan tahun.

"Nee, kalau kau laki-laki kau pasti tampan dan gagah!" Naruto merapa setiap bagian tubuh Si elang. Mengapaikan fakta bahwa Si elang adalah makluk jadi-jadian.

"Pasti lebih tinggi dariku." jawabnya mantap. Lalu memeluk elang dengan erat.

"Dan pasti akan banyak wanita mengantri untuk jadi pacarmu." keluhnya tak rela.

"Ahhh, aku pasti akan iri bila kau jadi manusia. Tapi aku juga ingin sekali punya pacar. Apa memang aku harus hidup sendiri sampai tua?" tanya Naruto pada Si elang.

Hueeeeeeeee

Naruto menangis memikirkan nasib cintanya yang tragis.

 **Cup**

"Ehhh," Naruto terkejut mendapati bibirnya di capit bibir elang. Tidak sakit kok. Karena elang itu bukan mematuknya, tapi hanya sekedar membungkam mulut cemprengnya.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu, mata mereka saling beradu, saling menyelami pikiran, dan mengagumi keindahan mata mereka.

 **Blushhh**

Astaga Naruto bisa merona karena ditatap oleh seekor burung. Ck ck ck, dasar polos!

Setelah Naruto terdiam, elang itu memilih menidurkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, mengusap sayang bulu-bulu Si elang. Salju turun mengguyur mereka, namun Naruto mengabaikannya, memelih tetap memeluk dan mengelus burung elang itu.

"Ahh, sudah bel. Aku harus pergi dulu." Naruto membersihkan tumpukan salju di kepala dan bahunya, lalu mengelus punggung burung elang.

Bel berbunyi membuat Naruto menurunkan Si elang, berjalan meninggalkan atap, menuju kelasnya. Si elang berubah menjadi sosok Tengu, menatap pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Naruto. Siluman kucing datang memberi hormat.

"Kau tersegel, hmm?" tanya Sang Tengu melihat bandul lonceng di leher siluman kucing.

 _"Maaf Lord. Tapi aku sudah tahu keberadaan Kitsune." lapornya berkomunikasi dengan Sang Tengu dalam telepati._

 _"Aku sudah tahu di mana dia. Kau jalani saja kehidupanmu. Bukankah asyik mengerjai reakarnasi pendeta clan Inuzuka?" Sang Tengu terkekeh saat melihat kekesalan Kiba yang melihat siluman kucing dan Akamaru saling bertengkar._

 _"Pergilah, Itachi dan Orochimaru ada didepan pintu."_

Siluman kucing bergegas pergi, dia tidak mau bertemu Itachi untuk sementara karena Itachi pasti memarahinya. Dan Orochimaru akan menertawai kekalahannya.

"Lord, aku sudah menemukan Kitsune." Itachi datang bersama Orochimaru. Mereka bisa merasakan aura kehadiran Sang Tengu.

Karena memang Sang Tengu meminta mereka datang. Sang Tengu ingin menjalankan rencananya, untuk membuat Kitsune ingat dirinya kembali.

"Tapi, Kitsune berada dalam tubuh miko Uzumaki.?" Orochimaru merasa heran. "Nara, Inuzuka dan Hyuuga juga ada disini." lapor Orochimaru.

"Itachi, apa kau masih menaruh dendam pada manusia yang membunuh Dei-dei?" tanya Sang Tengu.

"Tentu saja." ucap Itachi geram.

Selamanya dia tidak akan memaafkan manusia yang telah membunuh istrinya, bahkan membunuh anaknya juga.

"Kurasa saatnya menguji kemampuan Kitsune." ucap Sang Tengu menyeringai. Ketiganya menyeringai senang, Lord mereka yang usil kini kembali. Dan mereka tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

"Ahh, apa Lord ingin agar Kitsune mencari anda, dan bertengkar seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Orochimaru ragu.

"Kau benar, aku ingin Kitsune memperhatikanku. Hanya aku, bukan orang lain." ucapnya penuh keposesifan. Tak rela Naruto peduli pada orang lain.

"Jalankan rencanamu, tapi jangan sampai melukai manusia yang tidak bersalah." ucap Sang Tengu, lalu menghilang dari hadapan Itachi dan Orochimaru.

Setelah Sang Tengu menghilang, Itachi dan Orochimaru terdiam. Memikirkan cara memancing Kitsune.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Orochimaru pelan, Itachi menyeringai menatap Orochimaru. Membuat Orochimaru merinding ngeri.

"Menjebak pata pendeta dan memberi sedikit pelajaran pada gadis sombong, yang membuat Naruto bersedih." jawabnya santai.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Siluman Kucing?" tanyanya kesal. Orochimaru menggeleng lemah. Memilih menatap langit yang masih menurunkan butiran saljunya.

"Ish, lihat saja kalau dia muncul." ancam Itachi geram, memilih meninggalkan atap. Orocimaru hanya mengedikan bahunya, tak peduli dengan kekesalan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

 **Hilangnya Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Sakura**

Naruto menatap Kiba tak percaya, dia datang membawa Akamaru. Beruntunglah mereka tidak terlambat, dan tertinggal bus sekolah. Saat ini sekolah mengadakan kegiatan alam. Biasanya kegiatan _refresing_ itu dilakukan saat ujian telah selesai, tapi sekarang justru dirubah. Dengan alasan agar otak mereka tidak stress menjelang ujian nanti. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang terus menguap malas. Dan dia pun memilih menatap pepohonan. Mereka akan berkemping selama tiga hari di hutan Kyoto.

Naruto teringat perkataan Sang kakek. Bila gunung Kyoto adalah sarang para siluman. Bahkan rumah bagi Raja siluman, yaitu Sang Tengu. Dan Naruto harus berhati-hati.

Naruto memang merasakan aura mistik saat bus mulai masuk ke dalam pemukiman desa. Mereka akan turun di dekat perbatasan desa dan hutan. Setelah itu, mereka akan dipandu oleh penduduk desa masuk ke dalam hutan.

Semua murid sekolah menatap kagum hutan gunung Kyoto. Sangat asri, bahkan pohonnya besar-besar berusia ratusan tahun. Naruto merasakan aura mistik semakin kuat. Beberapa binatang menatapnya tak berkedip, ada yang menganggunya. Seakan ada panggilan pelan yang menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat.

" _Kemarilah_!"

 _"Datanglah padaku!"_

Naruto bahkan tak sadar telah melangkah ke arah lain, berjalan menjauhi rombongan. Semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

Beruntunglah Neji guru pembimbing mereka langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Menyadarkannya dari pengaruh sihir.

"Naruto kau mau ke mana?" tanya Neji pelan, matanya menatap ke arah hutan yang akan dimasuki Naruto.

"Ehhh," Naruto yang masih linglung menayap sekeliling, heran karena hanya berdua dengan Senseinya.

"Kau salah jalan. Cepat kembali ke rombongan." perintah Neji tegas. Menunjuk jalan yang dilalui oleh rombongan.

Naruto tersentak, lalu membungkuk minta maaf. Dan segera bergabung dengan rombongan yang lain. Neji memejamkan matanya, lalu membuat segel. Menempelkan kertas itu di pohon.

Neji pun kembali berjalan, meneliti setiap sudut hutan. Neji bisa merasakan aura kuat dari para siluman. Kekuatannya tak akan cukup untuk melawan siluman atau roh jahat. Dia berharap semoga Nara, Inuzuka dan Uzumaki bisa bekerja sama menjaga murid-murid yang lain.

Setelah sampai di lapangan terbuka, dekat air terjun. Semua murid diminta mendirikan tenda, mereka akan dibagi beberapa kelompok.

Naruto, Itachi, Kiba, Sakura dan Hinata. Berada dalam satu kelompok. Sakura dan Hinata diminta untuk mengambil air dan kayu bakar.

"Sakura-chan tugasmu mengambil air di sungai. Hinata dan Kiba mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun. Itachi dan Naruto mendirikan tenda." ucap guru memberi tugas pada masing-masing kelompok.

"Kenapa aku sendiri mengambil air?" Sakura tak suka bila dirinya harus berbasah-basahan.

"Kau tidak sendirian Haruno. Ada kelompok lain yang mendapatkan tugas yang sama sepertimu. Jangan banyak protes."

Sakura bersungut kesal, lalu mengambil ember dengan ogah-ogahan, berjalan menuju sungai bersa rombongan yang lain.

Kiba dan Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mencari kayu, Naruto membantu Itachi mendirikan tenda. Setelah selesai, Naruto mulai menata barang-barang temannya. Itachi pamit karena ingin buang air.

Kiba dan Hinata sibuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun, Akamaru mengekor dibelakang. Hinata menatap bingung pada jalan pulang, seharusnya ada anak panah yang di tempel di pohon. Sebagai penunjuk ke tenda mereka.

"Kiba-kun, sepertinya kita tersesat?" terang Hinaya cemas, Kiba mencoba mengitari beberapa pohon mencari arah petunjuk. Dan hasilnya nihil. Berdecak kesal, Kiba menatap langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Sial!" erangnya frustrasi. Kiba melirik Akamaru, mencoba menggunakan insting anjing.

"Akamaru apa kau bisa mencari jalan pulang?" tanya Kiba menepuk pucuk kepala Akamaru, ekor Akamaru bergoyang lalu mulai mengendus dedaunan, mencari jalan pulang.

"Ayo Hinata, sepertinya hari sudah gelap. Dan kita terlalu masuk ke dalam hutan." Kiba menuntun Hinata, agar mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Akamaru. Dan sampai di dekat air sungai. Saat sedang asyik berjalan, Kiba tidak menyadari bila didalam air sungai terdapat sepangan mata yang mengintai mereka. Mengikuti dari belakang.

Kiba merasa keadaan di sungai benar-benar hening, aneh sekali. Akamaru terus memimpin, saat Kiba terdiam, tiba-tiba didalam sungai muncul seekor ular raksasa, membuat Hinata menjerit ketakutan. Kiba bersiap melindungi Hinata. Akamaru mengonggong, berusaha menyelamatkan tuannya.

Ular sekilas mirip ular sanca, namun kepalanya mirip ular kobra, entah ular jenis apa, Kiba itak mengerti. Tapi ukurannya sangat besar, sebesar pohon berusia ratusan tahun. Menatap mereka nyalang, melebarkan mulutnya, memamerkan taring runcing, dan mulut yang menganga.

Ular itu berjalan mengincar Kiba, Akamaru berusaha menyerang mendapat libasan dari ekornya yang panjang, membuat Akamaru terpental beberapa meter.

"Akamaruuuuuu!" Kiba berteriak, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Akamaru. Kiba melempari ular itu dengan kayu bakar yang dibawanya. Namun tidak mendapatkan efek apapun. Ular itu masih tak begeming, berdiri mengawasi mereka.

Hinata mencengkram baju Kiba, dia sangat takut. Kiba berusaha melindungi Hinata. Mengorbankan keselamatannya.

"Hinata, larilah cepat cari bantuan." perintah Kiba, Hinata mengangguk dia harus mencari bantuan. Kalau tidak mereka berdua pasti akan dimakan oleh ular raksasa itu. Setelah Hinata lari, Kiba menggunakan beladirinya untuk mencari cela menyelamatkan Akamaru yang terkapar.

Ular itu mengunakan kekuatannya, mengejar Kiba. Lalu membelit tubuhnya, membuat Kiba menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa remuk. Lalu di saat kesadarannya menghilang, aura pendeta clan Inuzuka menguar, mengambil alih tubuh Kiba.

Ular itu tersenyum mengejek, lalu berubah menjadi seorang pria cantik. "Lama tidak berjumpa Inuzuka." sapanya mendesis, memengibaskan rambut hitamnya.

"Sudah seribu tahun kan, Orochimaru?" tanyanya santai pada Siluman ular.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti manusia?" Sang pendeta Inuzuka menatap tajam sosok siluman ular.

"Hahahaahaha, hanya ingin saja. Lagipula, bukankah kalian Para manusia yang mulai menyakiti kami?!"

Pendeta Inuzuka menghela napasnya, kesalan mereka di masa lalu berakibat vatal. Seharusnya dia bisa menghentikan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya kemudian.

"Ahhh, kau memang selalu berwelas asih Inuzuka," ucapnya sopan, lalu berjalan mendekati Sang pendeta.

"Tengu ingin Kitsune! Jadi serahkan keturunanmu itu dan aku janji, tidak akan melukainya." ucapnya menyampaikan rencananya.

"Baiklah jika kau berani melanggar janjimu, maka aku akan membunuhmu." ucap Sang pendeta pelan.

"Siapa yang menipu? Bukankah miko kalianlah yang menipu kami. Bahkan menipu Sang Kitsune." siluman ular mengendong Akamaru yang terkapar, terluka parah.

"Cihh, seharusnya ini tugas siluman Kucing." siluman ular mendesis, sedikit jengkel karena harus mengendong Akamaru. Kiba yang masih terpengaruh jiwa leluhurnya, mengekori siluman ular dari belakang. Masuk ke dalam gua. Disana Sang Tengu duduk diatas batu hitam, menatap datar kedatangan Siluman ular dan pendeta dari clan Inuzuka.

"Selamat datang di istanaku Pendeta Inuzuka." sapa Sang Tengu ramah, mempersilahkan Sang pendeta duduk.

Sang Tengu melihat ke arah Akamaru. Lalu menghela napasnya. Memberi isyarat pada siluman ular untuk meletakkan Akamaru di dekatnya. Dengan perlahan siluman ular meletakkan Akamaru, lalu memberi hormat pada Sang Tengu. Dan pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.

Tangan kanan Sang Tengu berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya hijau lalu digerakkannya cahaya itu menyinari tubuh Akamaru. Perlahan tubuh Akamaru yang terluka menjadi pulih kembali, bahkan Akamaru mengonggong senang. Menghampiri Kiba, lalu duduk dipangkuan Kiba.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya Tengu?" tanya Pendeta Inuzuka, setelah terdiam menyaksikan penyembuhan Akamaru.

"Mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." ucapnya pelan, menatap Sang pendeta dingin.

"Kalian telah membuat Kitsune membenciku. Padahal kalianlah yang serakah."

Sang Tengu mendesah, menetralkan rasa kesalnya. Jujur jika ingat perbuatan pata pendeta dan miko Uzumaki dimasalalu membuatnya ingin membunuh mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin mengulang kembali tragedi di hutan ini?" tanya Sang pendeta tak percaya.

"Hn, agar kalian tahu siapa yang mulai menyulut peperangan itu." Sang Tengu mengeluarkan cahaya biru di tangannya, lalu cahaya itu melesat menuju tempat tujuannya.

Naruto menatap heran Hinata yang berlari ketakutan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, bahkan lututnya terlua dan bajunya sobek oleh ranting. Tapi Hinata tak menyadarinya. Atau tak peduli.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto berusaha menenangkannya.

"K–kiba, hosh hosh hosh, Kiba, dia d–dise–serang ular." ucap Hinata terbata, menetralkan desah napasnya.

"Di mana?" tanya Naruto panik. Dia akan menyelamatkan temannya, Hinata menujuk ke arah jalan ke sungai.

"Di dekat sungai." ucapnya cemas.

Saat Naruto hendak menyusul, Shikamaru dan Neji mencegahnya. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keselaman Naruto.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" Neji menahan langkah Naruto, membuat Hinata sedikit heran.

"Neji-nii, Kiba diserang Ular raksasa. Ku mohon cepat tolong dia." pintanya semakin cemas, khawatir bila Kiba telah dimakan oleh ulat itu.

"Kau tetap di sini biar kami yang mencari Kiba. Katakan pada sensei yang lain untuk berjaga." pintanya membri kode pada Shikamaru untuk ikut mencari Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu bergegas menemui sensei yang lain menyampaikan amanat Neji.

Neji dan Shikamaru mendatangi tempat Kiba diserang. Memang betul terjadi perkelahian disana. Tapi tidak ada belas darah. Jika memang Kiba diserang oleh ular raksasa pasti ada bekas darah yang terciprat.

Kenyataannya Kiba dan Akamaru hilang tak berbekas. Mereka mencoba menyelusuri jejak yang tersisa. Saat sedang memeriksa pohon dan semak, Neji terkejut dengan kedatangan kawanan burung gagak. Mereka menyerang Neji dam Shikamaru, membuat mereka berdua kewalahan, bahkan terluka karena cakaran dan patukkan mulut kawanan gagak.

Neji merapalkan mantra, membuat kawanan gagak menghilang, mereka tetap bersiaga menunggu serangan lainnya. Lalu angin kencang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka, membuat Shikamaru dan Neji terhempas ke pohon da tang beberapa kali.

Saat keadaan terdesak, kedua reakarnasi pendeta mengeluarkan cahaya putih, mengambil alih tubuh cicit mereka.

Angin tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu muncullah Itachi menyeringai pada mereka.

"Lama tak jumpa Hyuuga, Nara?" sapanya pelan.

"Cihh, rupanya seekor siluman gagak yang datang." sindir Nara, Hyuuga memasang pose siaga bersiap menyerang Itachi.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali. Kalian Para pendeta tengik benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin bertarung." ucap Itachi santai lalu mengibaskan sayapnya.

"Kalau kalian ingin pendeta Inuzuka selamat, ikut aku. Lord telah menunggu kalian."

Itachi berjalan menuju ke arah gua Kuramadere, Nara dan Hyuuga akhirnya sepakat mengikuti Itachi, demi menyelamatkan Kiba.

Hinata memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tenda.

Dia bisa melihat Sakura membawa sebuah buku tua, dan sibuk membacanya. Tersadar bila didalam tenda ada orang lain, Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam tas. Lalu mendelik sebal pada Hinata.

Sakura langsung keluar mengambil ponselnya, mulai menjalankan rencananya. Mengabaikan larangan dari teman-temannya.

Sakura terus berjalan mencari sarang yang dimaksud dari buku leluhurnya. Dia melihat seekor burung parkit yang terus mengawasinya, Sakura mengambil batu dan melempari burung itu sampai pergi menjauhinya.

"Ckk, dasar penganggu." ocehnya kesal. Sakura pun terus berjalan mengabaikan fakta dia telah jauh dari tempat kemping. Naruto semakin cemas, Shikamaru dan Neji belum kembali. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari bahkan sudah tenggelam setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda mereka kembali.

"Hinata, kau tunggulah disini." Naruto mengambil senter, ponsel dan juga beberapa kertas segel. Dia membawa sebuah tongkat yang diberikan oleh Sang kakek untuk berjaga-jaga. Tongkat itu memiliki ukiran rumit, dulu itu adalah senjata miko Uzumaki generasi pertama. Namun sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu cara pakainya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naru?" Hinata mencegah Naruto menyusul Neji dan Shikamaru, dia juga cemas tapi dia percaya pada kemampuan kakaknya.

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka? Sekarang sudah malam dan mereka belum kembali." Naruto memakai ransel kecil, menyiapkan segala yang terburuk.

"Kau tetap disini, tunggu Sakura." pinta Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi–"

"Tak perlu cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata yanya mampu memandang kepergian Naruto, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji pulang dengan selamat.

Naruto terus berjalan, meski hutan telah gelap, dan mulai terlihat menyeramkan. Berbekal senter Naruto terus berjalan.

Sesampai di dekat sungai Naruto bisa melihat bekas perkelahian, kayu yang patah dan tanah yang basah.

"Sepertinya terjadi petarungan hebat disini?" Naruto memeriksa tanah yang di pijaknya, ada jejak kaki dan juga jejak binatang melata.

"Tapi kenapa ada jejak empat kaki disini? Jika Kiba fan ular raksasa seharusnya hanya sepasang jejak kaki?" Naruto bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tapi memilih terus berjalan mengikuti jejak yang tersisa. Sudah dua jam Naruto berjalan, dia merasa lelah. Berdiam sebentar Naruto memilih mengistirahatkan diri.

Sang Tengu menyeringai senang. Membuat ketiga pendeta memandang heran pada Sang Tengu.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Hyuuga Neji yang masih dalam pengaruh pendeta Hyuuga.

"Kitsuneku kembali." ucap Sang Tengu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Lalu menghilang.

Sang Tengu meninggalkan pata pendeta dia ingin bermain sebentar dengan Kitsune. Mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari kekai yang dibuat oleh Sang Tengu.

"Apa Miko Uzumaki baik-baik saja?" tanya Nara pada Hyuuga.

"Seharusnya aku tidak terhasut bujuk rayu Sakura." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Inuzukalah yang bertanya.

"Sakura merayuku mencari sarang burung merak. Dia ingin melihat bayi burung merak. Tanpa ku tahu, bahwa dia ingin membuktikan mitos itu."

"Jadi kau yang–"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura membunuh burung merak itu dan langsung memakan bayinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?!"

Mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Itachi, tapi ada yang aneh. Itachi memiliki sayap hitam seperti Sang Tengu.

"Kau–" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Karena kecerobohanmu, Istriku meninggal. Dan aku kehilangan bayiku!" mata Itachi memerah mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan kemarahan.

"Aku diminta Sakura pergi memangil Uzumaki mito. Saat kami sampai di sarang itu, Sakura sudah–" ucapnya tak mampu meneruskan apa yang terjadi.

"Dan kalian menuduh kami berbuat onar atas dosa yang kalian lakukan?" Orochimaru mendesis kesal, dia berjalan mengelilingi Neji.

"Maaf." ucap Neji penuh sesal. Itachi dan Orochimaru mendesis tak terima. Tapi mereka tak bisa melukai para pendeta, karena mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak melukai manusia yang tak bersalah.

Meski yang berdiri dihadapan mereka adalah para pendeta, tetap saja mereka hanya raenkarnasinya.

"Kenapa Miko Uzumaki berbohong pada Kitsune?" Shikamaru masih bingung dengan semua yang terkadi dimasalalu.

Neji hanya mengedikkan bahunya, dia juga bingung. Dan ingin tahu alasannya. Karena semasa hidupnya, Miko Uzumaki tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya. Kenapa dia membantu menyembunyikan kebenaran yang terjadi dan membohongi Kitsune.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Orochimaru mengernyit heran melihat Itachi yang melangkah menjauhi gua. Itachi menatap Neji penuh dendam.

"Menenangkan diri." jawabnya ketus, memilih menahan amarahnya.

Orochimaru hanya mendesah pelan. Siluman gagak memang pendendam tapi dia juga bijaksana, makanya dia menjadi kesayangan Sang Tengu. Mereka dekat seperti saudara.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menjerit kencang saat dirinya diserang oleh kelelawar. Dia salah memasuki gua. Akhirnya Sakura memilih melanjutkan pencariannya.

Haruno, sedang apa kau disini?" Itachi datang menatap Sakura dingin. Saat dirinya sedang mendatangi bekas rumahnya dulu, dia mendengar jeritan wanita. Itulah sebabnya Itachi mendatangi sumber suara.

"Itachi-kun, kau datang mencariku?" ucapnya senang berhambur memeluk Itachi.

Sakura senang, setidaknya dengan kedatangan Itachi dirinya tidak kesepian. Dan Itachi bisa membantunya mencari sarang burung merak.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran di hutan?" Itachi melangkah menuntun Sakura menuju jalan pulang.

"Tunggu Itachi-kun!" Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Itachi. Dia tidak ingin gagal mendapatkan apa yang tertulis di buku leluhurnya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kan , menemaniku mencari sarang burung merak." bujuknya meminta bantuan Itachi.

"Maksudmu?!"

"Aku ingin mencari telur burung merak. Konon di hutan Kyoto, telur burung merak sangat special dan bisa membuat kita awet muda, panjang umur dan bagus untuk kecantikan." raut wajah Sakura berbinar senang, membanyangkan dirinya selalu cantik, awet muda dan panjang umur. Tidak ada keriput dan masalah penuan lainnya.

Kesabaran Itachi sudah sampai batasnya. Sakura adalah reankarnasi dari wanita yang telah membunuh istri dan anaknya. Sekarang seyelah ribuan tahun ternyata wataknya tetap tak berubah. Tamak, angkuh dan sombong.

"Kauuuu!"

Itachi mencekik leher Sakura. Membuat Sakura terkejut dan meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Itachi. Saya hitam Itachi terbentang lebar, Itachi menunjukkan wujud aslinya pada Sakura. Membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Khuhhh, too–" Sakura memohon agar Itachi melepaskan dirinya, dadanya terasa sesak. Oksigen pun mulai menipis di paru-parunya. Kakinya berusaha menendang ke sana kemari, dia tidak ingin mati.

Itachi melempar tubuh Sakura hingga membentur pohon, lalu mencambak rambutnya. Membuat Sakura mendongak kesakitan.

"Kau ingat pohon ini?" Itachi memaksa Sakura berdiri melihat pohon yang mejadi rumahnya bersama Sang istri.

"Disinilah kau membunuh Istriku dan anakku. Demi obsesi awet mudamu." Itachi membenturkan kepala Sakura ke pohon, hingga Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

Terus dan terus, Itachi benar-benar dikuasai amarah. Sekelebat kenangan kebersamaan dengan Sang istri, membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

 _"Itachi-kun! Jangan kotori hatimu dengan kebencian."_

Itachi melihat roh Sang Istri mengenggam tangannya, meminta Itachi melepaskan Sakura.

"Deiii!"

 _"Aku mencintaimu, jangan membuatku bersedih."_

Itachi bisa melihat istrinya menangis, lalu memeluk dirinya, Itachi membalas pelukan Sang istri. Hingga tubuh Sang istri mengeluarkan cahaya putih, lalu menghilang.

"Deiii?"

Itachi berusaha mencari Sang istri. Namun hasilnya nihil, dirinya hanya mendapati hutan yang gelap.

"Tidak ada guna kau mencarinya." Naruto menatap Itachi tak berkdip, sorot matanya mengatakan rasa sesal yang mendalam.

"Itu adalah permintaan Dei-chan untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Naruto, kau–"

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Dei-chan, dia sudah berreankarnasi kembali."

"Kitsune?" Itachi memastikan penglihatannya. Naruto berdiri didepannya, dengan perwujudan setengah manusia dan siluman rubah.

Naruto terlihat sangat cantik, rambut panjang, telinga dan ekor rubah. Jangan lupa baju miko yang dikenakannya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Mengatakan dirinya bukan Kitsune. Melainkan miko Uzumaki.

"Aku minta maaf karena diriku, kau kehilangan keluargamu. Karena cintaku pada Hyuuga membuatku membohongi dunia, mengacaukan keseimbangan yin dan yang. Bahkan mengadu domba Tengu dan Kitsune."

Itachi diam memilih mendengarkan perkataan Miko Uzumaki. Sang miko mengeluarkan tongkat, lalu membaca mantra.

Tongkat itu bersinar memanjang menjadi sebuah pedang berwarna hijau transparan. Lalu menusuknya di jantung Itachi. Membuat Itachi terkejut. Lalu jatuh berlutut, memegangi dadahnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Tubuhnya terasa lemah.

Sang miko tersenyum, lalu menunduk meminta maaf. Itachi roboh, dia pikir dirinya akan mati. Namun justru merasa aneh. Tubuhnya tidak mendingin, dia justru merasa ringan. Sayap hitamnya sudah menghilang. Itachi terkejut dengan perubahan dirinya.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi manusia. Dan kurasa Dei-chan pasti senang melihatmu." ucap Sang miko pelan. Kini matanya berganti dengan mata rubah.

"Sekarang tugasku telah selesai, jadi hilangkankanlah kebencianmu pada Haruno. Dan Para pendeta." Kitsune menyampirkan pedang itu, lalu seketika pedang itu berubah menjadi tongkat kembali.

Kitsune mendekati Sakura, lalu mengeluarkan buku yang berada di tas ranselnya. Lalu Kitsune memejamkan matanya, dari tangannya keluar api biru, membakar buku itu hingga tak bersisa.

"Tolong bawa Sakura kembali ke tenda." pinta Kitsune pelan.

Setelah itu Kitsune mengobati kening Sakura, dan menghapus ingatan Sakura. Setelah itu Kitsune berjalan menuju air terjun. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam, memandang kepergian Kitsune.

"Kau datang!"

Sang Tengu menatap Kitsune yangberdecak kesa. Ingin rasanya dirinya tertawa, tingakh laku Kitsune sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan tertawa Teme-tengu." bentak Kitsune kesal.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa berubah menjadi wujud aslimu?" ledek Tengu, yang dibalas delikan tajam dari Kitsune.

"Siapa suruh kau mengunakan kekuatanmu, aishh kau membuatku jadi setengah manusia dan rubah." protesnya, masih menyimpan kekesalan pada Sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Tapi kau cocok seperti itu, terlihat sangat manis."

"Kauuuu!"

Kitsune menyerang Sang Tengu dengan kekuatan rubahnya, ekornya berusaha mengenai Sang Tengu. Tengu menghindar dengan bantuan sayapnya, terbang rendah. kitsune berdecak kesal, lalu berusaha memukul kembali, dengan sigap Sang Tengu mengelak. Kitsune menendang ke arah perut Sang Tengu, membuat Tengu terlempar sejauh dua meter.

"Kena, kau!" ejek Kitsine senang.

Tengu meludah, mengeluarkan darah dari efek tendangan Kitsune. Lalu Tengu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, Kitsune menghindar meloncat ke arah belakang, namun keseimbangannya goyah dan terjatuh ke air terjun. Tengu degan sigap langsung menyeburkan diri, menyelamatkan Kitsune. Membawanya ke dalam gua yang tertutup air terjun.

"Haaasyimhh," Kitsune menggigil kedinginan. Tengu mengihidupkan api unggun, mengeringkan baju Kitsune, kini tubuhnya telanjang, bagian privasinya hanya ditutupi oleh ekornya. Membuat Sang Tengu menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Appaaa yang kau lihat." bentaknya malu.

"Kapan kau berubah menjadi bocah Uzumaki kembali?" Tengu memilih memalingkan wajahnya, melihat Kitsune tanpa busana sungguh godaan berat.

"Setelah urusanku denganmu selesai dan juga membuat para siluman menjadi manusia." jawabnya menatap bulan purnama.

"Kau mau menjadi manusia?" tanya Kitsune pelan.

"Asalkan bisa bersamamu, aku rela menjadi manusia." ucap Sang Tengu pelan.

Sang Tengu memeluk Kitsune dari belakang, membuat Kitsune merona malu. Namun tidak menolak dipeluk.

"Aku merindukanmu." lirih Sang Tengu semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

"Maaf, karena tak percaya pada kata-katamu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu." cicit Kitsune meremat kedua lengan Tengu yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Tengu, apa benar yang kau ucapkan. Sebelum dirimu tersegel?" tanya Kitsune teringat ucap terakhir saat dirinya ditolong Sang Tengu.

"Hn, dan sampai sekarang pun rasa itu tetap sama." jawab Tengu mengecup rambut Kitsune.

"Aku juga. Maaf baru menyadarinya setelah dirimu tersegel tiga tahun." ucapnya menyesal. Terlambat menyadari rasa cintanya pada Sang Tengu.

Sang Tengu mengecup tengkuk Kitsune, melihat Kitsune diam tidak marah dan melawan. Dia pun mulai menjalankan aksinya, kecup, hisap, dan jilat. Membuat Kitsune mengerang geli, mendesah kenikmatan.

Entah sejak kapan, kini posisi mereka telah berbaring, Sang Tengu menindih Kitsune, mengecupi setiap inchi tubuhnya, bahkan mengelus ekornya.

Bibir Tengu sibuk menghisap kedua puting Kitsune bergantian, tangannya sibuk menjamah punggung dan ekor Kitsune, bahkan jarinya mulai menyeruak menerebos _hole virgin_ Kitsune.

Kitsune mengerang kesakitan, Tengu langsung membungkam bibirnya, melumat penuh nafsu. Tanpa Kitsunr sadari, jemari Tengu telah bertambah. Hingga jemari itu menyentuh titik manis disana. Membuat Kitsune mengerang nikmat.

"Akhhh, uhh ohhh ahhhh. Tengg enghh uhhhh" ucapnya bersama klimaknya keluar.

Sang Tengu menjilati sari putih yang menyimprati perut Kitsune, setelah itu sang Tengu membimbing Kitsune duduk dipangkuannya. Meremas sedikit bokong mulus Kitsune, lalu mensejajarkan miliknya yang telah mengacung tegak. Berdiri kokoh. Sekeras baja!

Kitsune melenguh, saat milik Tengu menerobos, memaksa masuk. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua. Milik Tengu menjilati air matanya, lalu melumat bibirnya kembali.

Tengu mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan, cepat dan sedang. Mengais kenikmatan. Memanjakan Kitsune dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. Tubuh mereka bermandi peluh, hingga rembulan terbenam, mereka baru menyelesaikan penyatuan yang entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Tengu menatap tubuh polos Kitsune. Membawanya dalam dekapan. Sunguh dirinya sangat mencintai Kitsune. Namun dirinya takut menyatakan perasaannya. Sekarang setelah ribuan tahun, mereka baru mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tengu membawa buah-buahan untuk Kitsune.

"Uhggg, bokongku sakit." keluhnya pelan.

Kitsune menerima buah apel dari Tengu, memakannya dengan lahap. Tengu menatap Kitsune dengan senyum bahagianya. Membuat Kitsune mendengus.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu, Bodoh." wajah Kitsune memerah memilih menatap apel di tangannya.

"Kau mengemaskan Kitsune." kekeh Tengu mengacak rambut Kitsune, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Kau lebih pantas jadi Tengu yang menyebalkan, sikap romantismu itu membuatku takut." sindir Kitsune merasa asing dengan kelakuan baru Tengu.

"Ohh, kau melukai hatiku, sayang." Sang Tengu menyentuh jantungnya, berpose seakan terluka.

"Gyahhhh, apaan itu. Kembalikan Tenguku yang dingin dan arogan." Kitsune menjambak rambut Sang Tengu, membuat Tengu mengaduh kesakitan. "Sakit, Dobe."

"Apa, ughhh dasar Tengu-teme." Kitsune makin beringas menjambak rambut Tengu.

Tak tahan dengan siksaan Kitsune, Tengu mengelitik perut, dan ekor Kitsune. Membuat Kitsune melepaskan jambakannya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ampunnnn, gyahhh hahahaahaha. Tengu-teme hentikan. Sudah hahahaha sudhhha hahaha!"

Tawa Kitsune membahana, bahkan dirinya sampai menangis. Tengu semakin gencar mengelitiki perut dan ekornya membuat dirinya kewalahan.

Tak tega akhirnya Tengu memilih menghentikan serangannya. Membiarkan Kitsune bernapas lega.

"Di mana kau menyekap para pendeta?" Kitsune telah kembali pada mode seriusnya.

"Gua Kuramadere." Kitsune langsung mengambil tas ranselnya berjalan meninggalkan gua air terjun. Tengu mengikuti dari belakang.

Kitsune berjalan santai, perjalan menuju gua Kuramadere sangat jauh. Dirinya mengutuk kekuatannya yang tidak maksimal.

"Hey ayo naik." ajak Sang Tengu setelah merubah wujudmya menjadi burung raksasa.

"Huaaa, sejak dulu aku ingin terbang di angkasa." oceh Kitsune yang asyik menatap kawanan burung yang terbang melintasi mereka, lalu melihat ke bawah pepohonan dan binatang disana terlihat kecil sekali.

"Kau masih ingat janji kitakan?" tanya Kitsune pelan. Sang Tengu mengangguk. Mengiyakan pertanyaan Kitsune.

Mereka sampai, di pintu gua. Siluman ular menunduk memberi hormat pada Sang Tengu, dan berdiri di dekat Akamaru.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kitsune pelan. Menatap satu persatu para pendeta.

"Miko," sapa Neji memberi hormat.

"Aku bukan Miko. Pergilah kalian bebas. Kuharap kalian bisa mengambil pelajaran dari perbuatan kalian dimasalalu." ucap Kitsune pelan.

Para pendeta memberi hormat lalu menghilang. Menyisakan sosok Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Orochimaru apa kau ingin menjadi manusia?" tanya Kitsune mengibaskan ekornya dengan indah.

Orochimaru mendesis senang. Selama ini dia sudah bermeditasi ratusan tahun agar bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Kemarilah." Kitsune mengeluarkan tongkat dari tas ranselnya dan tersenyum. Tongkat itu berubah menjadi pedang panjang berwarna hijau lalu menacap di jantung Orochimaru, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan.

"Tenanglah, pedang ini hanya membunuh sisi silumanmu, lalu kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya." ucap Kitsune menenagkan Orochimaru yang berusaha menarik pedang itu.

Orochimaru terjatuh berlutut. Tubuhnya berpendar cahaya putih, lalu kegelapan menghampirinya. Tengu mengamati perubahan di tubuh Orochimaru.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tengu memeluk Kitsune.

"Sekarang giliranmu." pinta Kitsune, Sang Tengu membiarkan Kitsune menusuk jantungnya. Tak menghirau rasa sakit, terus tersenyum pada Kitsune. Kitsune menitikkan air matanya, berjalan mendekati Sang Tengu lalu mencium bibir Tengu, melumatnya menyampaikan setiap rasa yang dimilikinya.

Tubuh Sang Tengu mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan, lalu cahaya itu mengilang, yang tersisa adalah sosok remaja seusia tujuh belas tahun, tertidur dalam pelukkan Kitsune.

Pedang itu pun berubah menjadi tongkat kembali, Kitsune tersnyum lalu sosoknya pun menghilang. Berganti sosok Naruto. Naruto menghela napasnya, tubuhnya terasa pegal. Saat tersadar dirinya memeluk seorang pria asing, membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Kyaaaaa, Teme mesum!" teriaknya membahana, membuat binatang yang mendengar teriakannya terkejut.

Sang tengu terjatuh didekat kakinya. Naruto merasa pusing kembali, Naruto pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Akamaru mengonggong berusaha membangunkan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Neji tersadar dari pingsannya, membantu Akamaru membangunkan Shika, Kiba dan Orochimaru. Sedangkan Sang Tengu dan Naruto dibangunkan oleh Akamaru.

"Berhenti menjilati wajahku, Anjing jelek." Sang Tengu mendesis mendorong wajah Akamaru, menjauhi air liurnya.

SangTengu menendang kaki Orochimaru, "cepat bangun. Jangan berpura-pura lagi." ancam Tengu, dia berjongkok hendak mengendong Naruto.

"Lord, akukan ingin di bangunkan ala putri tidur." rengeknya bangun, merasa kesal pada Sang Tengu yang menganggu aktingnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti perempuan manja. Kau laki-laki." balas Sang Tengu ketus.

"Jangan sentuh Naruto! Siapa kau?" Neji menahan Sang Tengu yang hendak menyentuh Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke. Dan Naruto adalah kekasihku." ucapnya men- _deathglare_ Neji, membuat nyali Neji menciut. Neji diam membiarkan Sasuke mebawa Naruto, sedang Orochimaru membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hey tampan ayo bangun. Kalau tidak mau kucium lho?" Orochimaru bersiap memonyongkan mulutnya.

Membuat Kiba dan Neji meringis, jijik. Mulut Shikamaru telah dibungkamnya. Shikamaru yang baru sadar langsung jatuh pingsan lagi, mendapati dirinya dicium oleh guru biologinya.

"Yahh, pingsan lagi?" ucapnya santai bersiap mencium Shikamaru kembali.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya." ucap Kiba merasa kasihan pada Shikamaru.

"Shika, cepat bangun. Atau kau mau dirape oleh Otchimaru sensei?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya, Kiba-kun." sinfir Orochimaru mendelik kesal pada Kiba.

Kiba hanya menyengir, tak menyangka bisikannya bisa didengar oleh senseinya.

Shikamaru langsung bangun, dan berjalan menjauhi Orochimaru, dia masih trauma. Neji mengikuti dari membawa tas ransel Naruto.

"Ayo Akamaru kita pulang." ajaknya tersnyum senang.

Kedatangan Neji dan yang lain disambut senang oleh guru dan murid. Mereka tadinya telah bersiap mencari murid dan guru yang hilang. Untunglah Itachi mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan segera kembali.

"Itachi membawa Sakura semalam, sebenarnya dirinya enggan dan berharap Sakura mati. Tapi mengingat pesan Sang istri membuatnya mau tidak mau menolong Sakura.

Sang Tengu mengaku bernama Sasuke, yang sedang melakukan penelitian di gunung Kyoto, dan bertemu Naruto serta teman-temannya yang tertidur di gua. Untuk sementara Sasuke akan setenda dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Sakura masih terlihat linglung, tidak banyak bicara.

Hinata menanyakan tentang ular raksasa, dan Kiba hanya ingat dirinya pingsan. Tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, namun Hinata bersyukur Kiba dan yang lain selamat.

Setelah menjalani kemah di hutan, mereka kembali ke kota menjalankan ujian kelulusan. Sasuke, Itachi dan Orochimaru memilih tinggal bersama di apartemen yang dekat dengan kuil Uzumaki. Naruto kini telah lulus dan masuk Universitas Tokyo.

Sasuke bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang, wajah tampan dan kepintarannya membuat dirinya bisa mendekati para investor, serta menjadi karyawan kesayangan pemilik perusahaan.

Naruto menjalankan rutinitasnya berdoa dipagi hari. Naruto terkejut saat Mendapati Sasuke mendatangimya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia sedikit malu pada Sasuke.

Hinata telah menceritakan bahwa Sasuke lah yang menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Hanya ingin menyapa kekasihku." ucap Sasuke datar. Tak berniat mengombal.

Naruto berdecak sebal, ' _apaan itu. Dia berniat merayu atau tidak sih?'_

"Ayo masuk, kukenalkan kau pada keluargaku." ajak Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menurut diseret ke dalam rumah.

Kushina dan Minato menyambut Sasuke ramah. Sedangkan Jiraya kakek Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan aura permusuhan. Dan tak lupa dengan Deidara, saudara jauh Naruto yang menatap sinis padanya.

Yuki sang hantu mendekati Sasuke berniat mengerjainya, sayangnya justru dia yang terpental jauh masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Membuat Jiraya dan Naruto kaget.

"Sasuke kau bisa melihat hantu?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Hn!" jawabnya santai. Sasuke tak sepenuhnya menjadi manusia. Masih ada kekuatan Sang Tengu yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Huaaa kau lolos menjadi cucu menantu." ucap Jiraya menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sangat kuat.

Sasuke hanya mendesis merasakan sakit di bahunya. Naruto meringis membanyangkan keadaan Yuki, sebentar lagi Yuki akan mengamuk marah.

"Kubunuh kau manusia ayammmm!" mendadak aura rumah menjadi seram, bahkan teh hangat pun menjadi beku.

Naruto bergegas menyeret Sasuke membawa keluar rumah.

Benar dugaan Naruto, kedua orang tuanya kakek Jiraya dan Deidara keluar dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

"Yuki-chan tenanglah!" bujuk Naruto berusaha menahan Yuki yang menggerakka benda-benda tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Ayo maju. Aku tidak takut." tantang Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Teme!" bentak Naruto kesal, bisa-bisanya dia menambah kemurkaan Yuki.

"Kauuuuu!" Yuki mengeram marah, pisau-pisau itu langsung melesat menuju ke arah Sasuke.

 **Tring**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Pisau-pisau itu terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke menggunakan kekuatannya. Membuat Naruto kesal. Seharusnya kan Sasuke jadi lemah! Dia sudah menjadi manusia, kenapa masih bisa melindungi dirinya dari serangan hantu!

Yuki semakin murka, kembali mengerakkan pisau-pisau itu untuk melukai Sasuke. Naruto mulai jengah dan menatap mereka berdua sebal. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

Naruto merapalkan mantra membuat Yuki menjerit kesakitan, begitu juga Sasuke. Bahkan keluarganya mengerang kepanasan.

"Arhhhhh" teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka berlari mencari kolam, dan melompat ke dalam kolam ikan.

"Rasakan." ancam Naruto dalam mode Kitsune yang sedang murka.

"Bisa tidak kalian tidak membuatku kesal?" keluhnya menatap sekumpulan orang bodoh didalam kolam.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, bahkan Yuki memeluk Sasuke saking takutnya. Membuat Kitsune mendelik padanya.

"Lepaskan pelukkanmu dari kekasihku." raungnya marah.

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Yuki, dan naik ke daratan. Memeluk Kitsune, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Maaf Dobe." ucapnya tulus, meredam kemurkaan Kitsune. Naruto berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya.

"Dasar Tengu-teme tukang selingkuh." Kitsune mendorong Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah berubah kembali ke semula.

Naruto menghentak-hentakan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Memilih membersihkan tububnya dari bau air kolam ikan.

 _'Ishh, akibat ulah Teme, aku harus mandi lagi.'_ keluhnya kesal.

Saat tiba didalam kamar, Naruto langsung berteriak marah saat mendapati kamarnya berantakkan.

"Yuki-channnnnnnnnnn, bereskan kekacauan yang kau buaaaaaaaaattttttt!" ucapnya menggelegar. Membuat wajah Yuki semakin pucat.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat tabiat Kitsune. Dia memilih menunggu Naruto keluar, mengirim telepati pada Orochimaru dan Itachi, untuk datang membawa baju ganti.

Dan Itachi bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan Deidara, reankarnasi dari Sang Istri. Orochimaru hanya diam menatap keluarga besar Naruto. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Sang pujaan hati, yang menjadi guru magang di sekolah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sedang menjalani masa-masa anak kampus, yang penuh dengan kegiatan. Shikamaru, Hinata Dan Kiba pun masuk ke Universitas Tokyo, meski berbeda jurusan. Sakura memilih kuliah keluar negeri, mengikuti jejak Ibunya.

Kini pohon Sakura di kuil Uzumaki selalu berbunga setiap tahunnya, bahkan siluman kucing dan Akamaru selalu bermain didekat pohon itu.

"Teme!" rengek Naruto meminta Sasuke menemaninya menghadiri festival Lamphion.

"Hn," tolak Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Membuat Naruto bersumpah akan menghukum Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba menggunakan kekuatanmu Kitsune, atau kau akan kuhukum." ancam Sasuke yang resakan aura Kitsune menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto semakin merengut kesal. Dia tidak ingin dihukum Sasuke, ya meski hukumannya menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah melihat raut sedih di wajah Naruto.

"Oke, tapi hanya satu jam." putus Sasuke mengalah.

Naruto berseru senang, akhirnya setelah dua puluh tahun dia bisa melihat festival Lamphion. Meski hanya sebentar tapi dia senang.

Sasuke sendiri tersenyum melihat binar bahagia di mata Naruto. Dan Sasuke berjanji selalu membahagiakan Naruto hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

**** **F I N** ****


End file.
